headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Ginny Field
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | franchise = Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Packanack Lodge, Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = 1964 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Amy Steel. | died = | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) | final appearance = | actor = Amy Steel }} Virginia "Ginny" Field is a fictional camp counselor featured in the Friday the 13th film series. She is one of the main characters from the 1981 sequel, Friday the 13th Part 2 and was played by actress Amy Steel. Ginny falls into the "Final Girl" trope popularized in this and other slasher fare. Biography Ginny Field was a college student majoring in child psychology. During the summer season, she worked as a camp counselor at the Packanack Lodge in Camp Crystal Lake in Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey. Ginny was dating the head training counselor, Paul Holt. In 1984, Ginny was instructed to arrive at Packanack Lodge as Paul's assistant to help him coordinate the new team of counselors before the summer season set in. Ginny's Volkswagen was unreliable however and she arrived at the camp several hours late. Paul was irritated and also a little worried and admonished Ginny for failing to call him, but she reminded him that the phones at the camp site were not up and running yet. She went on to explain the failings of her car. Paul volunteered to check it out and tinkered with the engine. When he asked Ginny to give it a go, she started the engine, which sent a puff of black smoke directly into Paul's face. That evening, Paul gathered together all of the counselors around a campfire and told them the legend of Jason Voorhees. He spoke of Jason's demented mother, Pamela Voorhees, who only five years earlier committed a massacre at Camp Crystal Lake, which was located on the opposite side of the lake at Packanack Lodge. As his spooky story came to a close, a fierce savage leaped out from the bushes brandishing a spear. Everyone scattered until they realized that it was their prankster friend, Ted, wearing a scary mask. Ginny was less than impressed and told Paul that the second act of his little drama needed a little work. Afterward, Paul tried to make it up to Ginny and the two played a game of Chess together, which Ginny won. Ginny expressed how tired she was and after considering her options, decided to go back to her cabin to go to bed. Paul followed her and spent the night. When she awakened, she saw the message "Beware of Bears" written on the bedroom mirror in lipstick. .]] On the second night of training, Paul told his charges that he was allowing them one final night on the town before the busy season started. Ginny, Paul, their friend Ted and several other counselors drove out to the Casino Bar. While there, Ginny brought up the subject of Jason Voorhees. As a child psychology major, she was fascinated by the idea that there might be more truth to the legend than some people were willing to believe. She correctly asserted that Jason was present on the night his mother died and witnessed her being beheaded. The trauma was so great for him that he spent his days living as a "frightened retard" crying out for her resurrection. Paul thought that Ginny's profile of Jason Voorhees was "bullshit" and that she was drunk. Ginny and Paul eventually returned to Packanack Lodge, leaving Ted behind to search for an after-hours bar. When they got back, they found the lodge to be disturbingly empty. Ginny called his attention to an upstairs bedroom. When he caught up with her, they found an empty bed that was covered in blood. Without warning, the power in the building went out, but there was still no sign of any of the other counselors. They grabbed some flashlights and began searching through the rooms for any signs of life. Ginny took note of a shape in a darkened corner and shouted, "Paul there's somebody in this fucking room!" Jason Voorhees appeared armed with the same spear that Ted used to prank his friends. He lunged, but Paul managed to spin out of the way. The two grappled with one another, but only Jason emerged seemingly victorious. Leaving Paul unconscious on the floor, he then directed his efforts towards pursuing Ginny. Ginny ran out of the lodge and tried to escape in her car. Jason began poking through the convertible top with a pitchfork, forcing Ginny to flee elsewhere. She tried securing herself Vickie's cabin and hid under the bed. When Jason entered the cabin, Ginny remained silent, but her terror (and the presence of a rat), forced her to urinate herself. After she felt that Jason had left, she came out from under the bed, but Jason was still in the room and attacked her again with the pitchfork. She managed to grab hold of a chainsaw and drove him backward, after which she hit him across the back with a chair. Ginny continued to run while Jason pursued her. She ran across the lake trail and deep into the woods, eventually coming upon an old rundown shack in the middle of the forest. Once she was inside, she realized that this was Jason's personal abode. Ginny found a shrine erected to his mother, which included the rotting head of Pamela Voorhees resting on a table before the tattered remnants of the sweater that she had been wearing on the night she was killed. Ginny relied upon her child psychology and previous profile of Jason in a last ditch effort to save her herself. She pulled her hair back and donned the sweater. When Jason entered the shack, Ginny deliberately stood in front of the table with his mother's head, blocking his view. She began calling out to him in a firm, maternal voice, hoping to convince Jason that she was actually his mother. The trick worked momentarily, until Jason happened to catch a glimpse of his mother's head behind her. Shaking off the delusion, he then lunged at Ginny. Paul Holt burst through the door to the cabin to rescue Ginny. Jason turned towards him and the two began grappling. Once again, Jason gained the upper hand and pinned Paul to the floor. While beating on him, Ginny came up behind Jason with a machete and cleaved it into his shoulder. The pain was immense and severe enough that Jason slumped to the floor unconscious. Paul carried Ginny out of the shack and brought her back to her cabin where he set her down on the bed. They heard a noise at the door and Paul slowly stepped towards it while Ginny armed herself with a pitchfork. When they opened it however, they found that it was just Muffin - a dog that belonged to one of the other deceased counselors, Terry. A moment later, Jason Voorhees - unmasked and still carrying the machete buried in his shoulder - burst through the window of the cabin and attacked them. What happened next is unclear. Ginny was later discovered by paramedics as she was being loaded into an ambulance. She called out for Paul, but got no reply. Moreover, there was no evidence of Jason Voorhees to be found either. Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Notes & Trivia * * Ginny Field is credited only as Ginny in the end-title credits in this film. * Ginny Field is the second character to fall under the "Final Girl" story trope in the Friday the 13th film series. The first was Alice Hardy. * Ginny Field is the first true survivor of the Friday the 13th film series. * Archival footage of from Friday the 13th Part 2 is included in the beginning of the 1982 sequel, Friday the 13th Part 3 and in the 1984 sequel, Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. * Ginny is one of three human characters who are confirmed to be alive by the end of the film. The other two are Jason Voorhees and Ted. * Actress Amy Steel was 21-years-old when she began filming Friday the 13th Part 2. * Amy Steel appeared as a commentator on the His Name Was Jason: 30 Years of Friday the 13th documentary. * Ginny Field was named after production designer Virginia Field. * Playing Ginny Field is the first major movie work for actress Amy Steel. See also External Links * * Ginny Field at Wikipedia * Ginny Field at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:Students Category:Final Girls Category:1964 character births Category:Characters with biographies Category:Survivors